Label
by CherryBlossom201
Summary: No one will ever truly know and understand someone. We can never know someones thoughts until they voice them. We can't understand how much someone is hurting. Even if you go through the exact same situation, you won't react the same. You won't have the same thoughts nor will you hurt the same amount. We judge people without asking for their reasons. We label people as bad or good.


Summary: No one will ever truly know and understand someone. We can never know someones thoughts until they voice them. We can't understand how much someone is hurting. Even if you go through the exact same situation, you won't react the same. You won't have the same thoughts nor will you hurt the same amount. Regardless, we judge people without asking for their reasons. We label people as bad or good without knowing why. However, reasons do not always justify actions. Some actions are simply wrong.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I could hear my heart pounding as I turned trying to track the figure that seemed to be toying with me. Wind whistled in my ear as a kunai flew past me, straight into the wooden dummy. A boy, only a few years older than me, drove his fist into my stomach causing me to fall backwards. As I was on the ground, the bystanders began to throw rocks at me. Tiny little pelts hit my skin. I could feel a warm liquid oozing out from my wounds. I quickly curled myself into a ball in an effort to protect myself from the jagged stones but it proved to be ineffective.

Eventually, I felt no sharp stings. I can only assume their arms grew tired of repeating the same motion. However, this did not guarantee my safety. I stayed curled up into the tight ball for a few more minutes. I mustered up enough courage to lower my arms and search for my enemies. After finishing my frantic search, I began to climb the tall tree to my right. My small feet could barely hold onto the branches and my hands struggled to maintain a grip on the rough limbs. I somehow managed to climb to an astonishing height. Maybe this could hide me from them. I watched them play in the distance, praying they would forget about me.

"What are you doing up there,crybaby!?" A girl shouted with her eyes narrowed and her lips turned into a mocking smirk. Her little group had similar expressions while standing behind her. I didn't respond to the girl. I could only stare with fear written on my face. However, I did notice the distant thunder and darkening sky. The others did too. The boy who was about to start climbing up turned and followed the rest. Before they left, one of them called out to me, saying not to get my hopes up because they would return.

When they were finally out of sight, I let out a small sigh and climbed down. It started to drizzle while I walked home. Dirt was splashing on my feet and ankles. I briefly wondered if okaasan was worrying.

* * *

"Okaasan, I'm home."I slipped off my dirtied sandals and walked down the dark hallway. It seems like okaasan isn't home. When I reached the light switch, I flipped it on. Instantly, the room brightened up. Now I could see every detail of my home. The dark hardwood that would creak at every step someone took. The tan walls that were kept in good condition. The dark red rug that was usually pristine was currently covered in the fresh mud. Okaasan would surely scold me if I didn't clean it before she arrived. I picked up the heavy rug and got to work.

* * *

I jumped at the sound of a door slamming shut. I quietly set down the rug and tiptoed to the corner. Slowly, I peeked around the corner and saw a tall figure.

"Okaasan?"I whispered. The figure turned to the sound of my voice. Thunder boomed in the distance. My eyes widened in shock as I was able to see its face. I ran towards the figure and was lifted up by my Otousan.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?"Otousan said with a concerned look on his face. I looked at my arms,which were covered in dirt and blood. I suppose I should have cleaned myself.

"N-nothing. I was playing a-and..."My face was heating up with shame. Otousan simply laughed and put me down. "Clean yourself up, Blossom. I'll make dinner tonight." Wasting no time, I rushed down the hall.


End file.
